virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
Breaking Bad
The scene opens up at Magic Falls, where Jen is seen sitting in the corner, looking petrified. Leo is seen sitting next to her, while Emma is peeking from the door Leo: (hard breathing) ''Jen... you can't keep staying like this forever. Jen: What am i supposed to do? Everytime i've tried, i never win... everytime i... i... ''(tearing up) ''i just don't know what to do anymore! How can i succeed Ben if i can't even stop Guardian? Leo: ''holding Jen's hand No, don't be like that. Jen, just look at me. Jen looks at Leo I know you can be strong. In fact, you can be stronger than Ben. I believe in you, Jen. Jen: wiping tears Really? Leo: Heck yeah! I mean you're strong, you-you're funny, you're even beautiful. You can do anything? Jen starts to chuckle W-what's wrong? Jen: laughing Okay, that is just... way too cheesy. You're really bad at this, you know. chuckling Leo: sighing in embarrassment; looking down Yeahhh, that's probably something Sam would say. Jen: It's still really sweet, though. Thank you. hugs Leo Emma suddenly opens the door, to Jen and Leo's surprise. They quickly stop hugging, and look the other direction. After a few seconds of silence, Emma finally clears her throat. Emma: So, Jen, shall we go downstairs? Jen: Uhhhh, yup, yeah. For the best. The scene then cuts to the dining room, as we see Rook Belle and Mary sitting at the dining table, feasting on chicken. Rook Belle, taking a bite of a chicken piece: I am surprised, Mary. Your food is really delicious. Mary: Actually, I ordered it. Rook Belle: No wonder why it was so delicious. Mary gives her a death stare which is then returned by Rook Belle. Ken, in the middle is sitting awkwardly. Ken: N-now that we've eaten how about Mary, you and Emma clean the table? Mary: Sure. Mary and Emma get up and pick up the plates then they walk towards the kitchen. Ken: Now, Jen. I don't want to pressurrize you but can you now tell us what happened to Bruce? Jen: I- I think I can. Guardian... Ken: Guardian what? Jen: Gu-Gu-Guardian ki- Ken: Guardian kissed him? Jen: No for Pete's sake! Guardian killed him. They all look at her eyes widen. Jen: Now, can you please leave me alone! Ken: S-Sure. They all get up. Leo: I'll bring you a smoothy. Leo arrives in the kitchen. Emma and Mary are washing plates. Leo: Emma, can I get two smoothies? Emma: You know how to make one! Do it yourself! Mary awkwardly walks away from them and out of the kitchen. Leo: Okaaay. What's the prob? Emma: I know that you have feelings for Jen! Leo makes a 'WHAT?' face. Emma: I know that you kissed her! There is a silence for a moment before Leo breaks it. Leo: Look, now's not the time. We can talk about our relationship problems later. Emma, leaving angrily: There might not be a relationship to talk about later. The scene cuts to the sitting room, Jen has left only Rook Belle and Ken are seated there. Ken: I have a meeting to attend to, do you think you can take care of my family while I'm gone? Rook Belle: Affirmative. We see that Mary's been listening, she excitedly walks towards Rook Belle with Peter in her hands, she drops him in hers. Mary: He needs a wash. Mary walks away laughing while Rook Belle gives a disgusted reaction looking at a smiling Peter. The scene cuts to the City Hall. Only one councilwoman is seated there: A Pyronite.